The Lominsan Envoy
| type =main | start = Merlwyb | end = Bartholomew | prereq = | lvl =15 | class = | job = | grandcompany = | loc = Command Room | subloc = | lodestone = | xp = 6720 | money =286 | rep = | reward = 40px|link=Wind-up Airship | optional reward = | previous = | next = | transcript = }} Objectives *Speak with Baderon. *Speak with L'nophlo at the airship landing. *Board the airship. *Speak with the serpent honor guard. *Present Merlwyb's missive to the silent conjurer at Nophica's Altar. *Speak with Leonnellais at the airship landing. *Board the airship. *Speak with the flame honor guard. *Present Merlwyb's missive to Bartholomew on the Hustings Strip. Description Merlwyb wishes to entrust you with an important task. Rewards Unlocks * * Walkthrough *Accept the quest from Merlwyb in the Command Room. *Speak with Baderon. *Talk with Skaenrael to get a ride down to the Airship Landing. *Speak with the Airship Ticketer, L'nolpho, to get access to the landing area. Interact with the Gangplank to board an airship that will take you to Ul'dah. *Upon arrival in Ul'dah, speak with the Arrivals Attendant to be let out of the landing area, then proceed to speak with the Serpent Honor Guard. *Go to Nophica's Altar and deliver the Letter to the Elder to the Silent Conjurer. *Once that's done, return to the Airship Landing and speak with the Airship Ticketer, Lionellais, to get access to the landing area. As before, interact with the Gangplank to set off for Gridania. *Upon arrival, speak with the Arrivals Attendant to exit the landing area, and speak with the Flame Honor Guard. *Speak with Nanahomi and take the lift down to Hustings Strip. Deliver the Letter to the General to Bartholomew to complete the quest. Journal *Appointing you her personal envoy, Merlwyb bids you deliver a missive to the other two leaders of the Eorzean Alliance. In order to facilitate your journey, she bestows upon you an airship pass, which will allow you to travel by air between the three allied nations. Before making your way to the airship landing, be sure to quiz Baderon as to what awaits beyond the Strait of Merlthor. *In addition to Limsa Lominsa, the Eorzean Alliance encompasses the city-states of Gridania and Ul'dah. Once you have made your final preparations for the journey, take the Crow's Lift to the airship landing and speak with L'nophlo at the entrance lobby. *You are now ready to embark upon the first leg of your journey, which will take you to Gridania. Make your way to the landing area and await departure. *Having safely arrived in Gridania, you must now seek audience with the Elder Seedseer. Speak with the Serpent honor guard to receive assistance. *The Elder Seedseer awaits you at the Lotus Stand. Make your way to Nophica's Altar within Old Gridania, and present Merlwyb's missive to the silent conjurer to be admitted. *The Elder Seedseer, Kan-E-Senna, is receptive to the proposal detailed in her counterpart's missive. It appears the Garlean Empire remains a grave threat to Eorzea, with the XIVth Imperial Legion, led by Legatus Gaius van Baelsar, deeply entrenched in the frontier regions. Your mission in Gridania now complete, make your way to the airship landing and speak with Lionnellais. *You are now ready to embark upon the second leg of your journey, which will take you to Ul'dah. Make your way to the landing area and await departure. *Having safely arrived in Ul'dah, you must now seek audience with the Flame General. Speak with the Flame honor guard to receive assistance. *The Flame General awaits you at the Royal Promenade. Present Merlwyb's missive to Bartholomew on the Hustings Strip to be admitted. *Having now met the leaders of both Gridania and Ul'dah, you have discharged your duty as the Admiral's envoy, and learned of the various threats to Eorzea in the process. Amidst this period of turmoil, what meaningful contribution can a lone adventurer make to the realm? Perhaps the answer will be revealed to you in the course of your journeys to come. Category:A Realm Reborn Main Scenario Quests